SMASH IDOL 1 Parody
by ACT II
Summary: Oneshot. People are auditioning for American Idol or Pop Idol or Smash Idol I don't know. JUST READ. YEAH.


This is funny. Maybe.

**Disclaimer:** Beck does the best music ever! OR ELSE.

* * *

**SMASH IDOL!1 Parody**

* * *

Sitting at a desk was Peach, who looked like she was drunk, high, a hunk of cabbage, and sleep-deprived. Next to her was Pit, who didn't look weird, and next to him was someone who looked like his head had been eaten off ravenously, oh wait it was, so they replaced him with some stupid/ultimate robot named Millennia who looked like he was made of legos or something.

"I'm still alive but whatever…" the headless guy said and walked away.

Marth was outside, behind him was a wide line of people, coming in for American Idol, cheering and practicing their singing.

"I'm here with today's hopefuls, as you can see they're pumped and ready, what's that noise- OH MY GOD!" Marth screamed in horror as he saw that the end of the line, the fences had been moved away from the door to a wood chipper, people mindlessly walking into it and coming out as chips (potato chips), the two guards then moved it back to the entrance after finally noticing this.

After everyone got in, the first contestant walked through the doors.

"So your name is, Leweejee?" Peach asked, looking at some paper in front of her. The paper thought this was creepy and ran away.

"No, Luigi, you know me, remember?" Luigi said annoyed.

"No, I do not know of Luigi, I also don't know of any aliens but I do like cupcakes." Peach said, brainwashed, then the voices in her head corrected her, "I mean I don't like cupcakes."

"… So what are you going to do today?" Pit asked.

"Well-" he began, then a dog smashed in through a window, snapped at his throat and shook him around as he screamed in terror, then was dragged out, his shrieks faded.

Then a little kid came in, but was shot in the leg by Bowser to cut in front.

"Congratulations, you're going to hell!" Pit exclaimed as the three judges clapped, Bowser ran out cheering, then was pulled into a fiery pit by arms, though this wasn't hell.

The kid got up and stood in front of them.

"What will you be doing today?" Millennia asked.

The kid stood there, then ran up and peed on the corner of the desk, then ran around giggling.

"Your going to Hollywood!" Peach screamed, causing someone to try to eat all notebook paper in a one inch radius, but always fails at everything he does so he gave up and dramatic stuff happened and yeah.

The kid ran out crying.

Marth with the cameraman were waiting outside, "How do you feel?" Marth asked.

"I just wanted to pee on them…" he whined, crying.

Then the next person went in, Marth put his ear up to the door, it didn't stick and the swordsman searched for it on the floor.

Roy came in with gigantic sunglasses that barely fit in the room, "Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo, Yo!"

This went on for hours.

Finally his glasses fell off and crushed his leg.

Roy screamed as he struggled, and then decided to slowly chew his entire leg off, he crawled out sobbing in agony and horror.

"Did it go well?" Marth asked,

Roy stopped his screaming and said casually "Yeah, I think."

As the next person went in, Marth put his head up to the door again when suddenly a knife went through the door into his head like in Scream 2.

Falco opened his mouth to say something when Peach jumped on him and pinned him down, drunkenly making out with him, Falco then yelled for help but Pit was too lazy to get up and Millennia randomly walked out of the room.

"How's it going?" Marth asked Millennia, "Is it that bad?"

The robot began to talk, when a mutant zombie alien ran in and dismembered him.

"Well I hope that answered it for you folks." Marth said to the camera.

Peach got up as Falco lied in the fetal position, shaking.

"All I did was kiss him for four seconds…" Peach said.

"More like five seconds…" Pit snickered.

Peach chucked him at Falco.

"Ok maybe it was four hours…" Peach sighed, even though this was a lie.

So after the auditions was the singing, then the kid won and became a real success all over the world, even though all tracks consisted of whining, crying, and/or farting.

* * *

I wrote this a month short of a year ago. That's why its kind of funnier than my newst story or two.

REVIEW.


End file.
